World Crashes Down
by Cinaed Born Of Fire
Summary: As Lalasa watches Tian sleep beneath a tree, she muses on when she first met the woman who would alter her life forever. *Lalasa/Tian*


(Author's Notes: This is a story set in Tamora Pierce's world of Tortall. Reading the books, I kept thinking of a rather intriguing couple--Lalasa and Tian. Their interaction just seemed that way to me. This fic is set during the end of Page, so warning to anyone who's only read First Test, this will have spoilers. ~Cinaed  
  
Disclaimers: All of these characters belong to Tamora Pierce.)  
  
World Crashes Down  
  
"Under yonder beech-tree single on the green-sward,  
  
Couched with her arms behind her golden head,  
  
Knees and tresses folded to slip and ripple idly,  
  
Lies my young love sleeping in the shade.  
  
Had I the heart to slide an arm beneath her,  
  
Press her parting lips as her waist I gather slow,  
  
Waking in amazement she could not but embrace me;  
  
Then would she hold me and never let me go?"  
  
~~ "Love in the Valley" by George Meredith  
  
  
  
My eyes took in her radiance, soaking in every inch of her curvy frame as she slept beneath the tree. We were in one of the courtyards of the palace, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of King Jonathan's court. It was one of the resting days, a holiday of sorts, and since Adalia, Tian's lady, and Squire Keladry, my lady, were off visiting their family, we were able to relax alone and not think of the stitching we would do tomorrow for the newest dress of some fancy noble.  
  
Not that we both didn't love to sew, of course. It was just that we couldn't stitch outside in the fresh air and relax amid the splendor of flowers and earthly things. On the other hand, inside, I had nothing to distract me from my love's beauty, because in her room or mine, the walls seemed drab compared to her golden beauty.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I had loved her from the moment I first laid eyes upon her. I had not been in Squire Keladry's service for very long, and had been hurrying to the stores to get new supplies for some article of clothing; I can't recall precisely what it was now. I remember the way my eyes fell upon her, the way I had frozen in place at the sight of her soulful dark eyes when they flickered towards me. A questioning, warm smile had formed on that soft, round face as she had spotted me, and I had flushed, ducking my head in an instinctive gesture, seeking to escape this gentle girl's sight.  
  
"I don't recognize you." The simple, matter-of-fact words had met my ears and my heart had lurched in my chest. I hadn't understood the countless emotions surging through me at that point. After all, I had never believed in love at first sight. Everyone would betray you in the end, whether it was Keladry or this new girl.  
  
"I'm-I'm not one to wander about, miss. I'm the maid of Squire Keladry."  
  
"Oh, so you're the maid that Lady Adalia mentioned to me!" The cheerful declaration had made me glance up out of mild curiosity to find her beaming at me. "My lady is your lady's older sister. I'm Tian, and you are?"  
  
"Lalasa, my name is Lalasa." Even to my own ears I sounded nervous and wary.  
  
To my surprise, Tian's face had lit up even more, making her dark eyes glow in a most becoming way. "I was hoping that I'd meet you. Although I enjoy milady's company, it'd be nice to talk to a girl my age who isn't a noble."  
  
My face probably revealed my surprise, for she had hurried on, offering me quick, brief smiles of reassurance. "Well, milady doesn't really understand the life of a servant, after all, and since we're the same rank you'd understand most of the things I say."  
  
"I-I suppose so," I had managed to murmur weakly, clutching the fabrics to my chest like precious swaddling cloths for a babe. "I-I haven't been in the city for very long though. I-I came from the countryside last year."  
  
"Did you, really?" She had tucked a lock of spun gold behind her ear and smiled. "You'll have to tell me about that. I've only been out to the countryside with Lady Adalia, and even then I'm too busy keeping from falling off my horse into the mud."  
  
Her comment had earned a quick, elusive smile that curved my lips, an odd feeling since I hadn't smiled in what seemed like forever, not even in front of Uncle Gower. Still, my nervous fingers kneaded the fabrics, and Tian had noticed the gesture.  
  
"Oh, you're off on a task?" When I nodded, she had looked briefly disappointed. "I won't delay you then. Maybe later we can talk, when you're not busy?"  
  
"All-all right." The answer had slipped out of my mouth before I had realized what I was saying, and warmth flooded to my cheeks as I blushed, earning an amused glance from the other girl.  
  
"I'll see you later then, Lalasa." The sweet, gentle words had stirred something within me, something I hadn't felt in a long, long time since my brother had first hurt me so terribly: trust. This Tian would meet me again, and somehow she would get me to chatter with her. The only question was when.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The golden dream didn't stir from her fantasies, but instead moved in place, letting a sheen of sunlit gold shift from hiding her round, smiling face to caress her smooth neck, giving me ample view of her face. I devoured every sight, every sensation I could gain from this moment. Tian was my golden goddess, my closest companion, and my much-loved lover. Oh, so what if all our love-making had included were light caresses as we stitched together, lying pressed against each other's warm bodies in sleep when I went over to Tian's room for the night, and tender kisses whenever no one was around? Every impression she gave me was goddess-blessed, and every day I thanked the gods for allowing me to love this wonderful woman.  
  
It was she who had altered my life for the better, gained my trust and stolen my heart. She had given me love, while Keladry had given me self- esteem and a way to protect myself from men. No man would ever touch me again. I was Tian's forever.  
  
"Lalasa?" Sounding almost drunk as her half-dreaming lips formed the faint, questioning name, those warm brown eyes were revealed by long, golden lashes, glassy with sleep.  
  
"I'm here," was whispered as giddiness overwhelmed me at her response of a brilliant smile. "Did you have a nice dream?"  
  
"How could I not? All my dreams are about you." A mischievous smile formed on her lips as faint warmth spread across my cheeks. "You're so pretty when you blush, love."  
  
"And you're so beautiful when you smile." The breathless words fell from my lips to earn another luminous smile and outstretched arms. Glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one was around, I lay down beside her and snuggled into that warm embrace.  
  
"I think we can sleep the day away, don't you?"  
  
My only answer was a nod and my mouth pressed against hers in a gentle, tender kiss.  
  
Tian is my golden goddess, my closest companion, my much-loved lover. Whatever would I do without her?  
  
(Author's Notes: I'll continue this story if you all want me too. This is a few weeks before the examinations, and I thought it'd be interesting to do a second chapter of Tian's POV during that part of the books. Should I continue? ~Cinaed) 


End file.
